(Bitter)Sweet Sixteen
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: She kissed Chuck's cheek as her only acknowledgement of the day / Blair, Chuck, Nate OT3 celebrating together


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Rating/Word Count: **K+ | 1,037  
**Timeline: **_Pre-Pilot, May 19, 2007_**  
Author's Note: **Looks like I'm just writing GG for holidays. It's (still) Chuck's birthday. As per my usual, I stick to 2x05's telling of events. Basically, ignore the show. (I always do!)

**XOXO**

Blair Waldorf woke up early that Saturday.

After a shower and the rest of her morning ritual (which no longer consisted of purging for nearly eight months now, _yay!_), she dressed in black skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a purple headband before slipping into wedges. Her makeup was minimal – mascara, liner, a touch of concealer, blush, and lipstick. She wasn't planning on being out with people at all.

She quietly walked down the stairs, but before she could reach the elevator to take her out of the penthouse, a voice called out to her from the dining table.

"Blair Bear!" her father greeted with a wide smile, happy.

She walked over and gave him a kiss, and he wrapped his arm around her thin waist. "Good morning, Daddy. Mother," she nodded to the woman, making sure to stand up straighter.

Eleanor had either a meeting or some models to harass and her father was dressed to probably meet with a client.

"Blair," Eleanor greeted, looking her daughter up and down, but keeping emotion off her face. "Where is it you're going like that?" but her tone betrayed her, sounding slightly disapproving.

"Chuck's."

Her mother outright frowned.

"Nate invited me over," Blair clarified.

Eleanor's face suddenly transformed into a megawatt smile. She was not a fan of the Basses but loved Blair's boyfriend Nate Archibald. They were such the _perfect_ couple.

Harold squeezed his daughter's waist. "Have a good time." But he knew; he understood. Her father had been friends with Bart Bass for 10 years. He knew today was Chuck's 16th birthday.

Blair nodded with another smile and excused herself to finally leave the apartment.

When she exited the building, a town car was awaiting her.

**xoxo**

Blair knocked on the door of 1812. Again. And then for a third time. After a minute of no movement inside, she grabbed her phone and called Nate, hearing the sounds of "Moon River" through the door.

"'lo?"

"Open up, please." And for his hung-over benefit, she knocked again.

A moment later, the door opened revealing her sleepy boyfriend looking like he quickly pulled his jeans on, button and zipper undone, and threw his shirt over his head.

"Good morning!" Blair gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey. What time is it?" Nate questioned, hand running through his hair while he closed the door behind her.

"I let you both sleep in. It's nearly 10."

Nate gave her a look that said, _That's sleeping in on Saturday?_

Honestly, if Serena had been here, she'd have vocalized as much and promptly fell back asleep. (Granted, she'd probably have gotten high and drunk with them in the first place. But it was an unspoken pact between the three of them not to mention their self-exiled best friend.)

Blair walked past the couch Nate practically lived on and into Chuck's room. He was asleep with a fake blonde. Blair poked the woman (none to gently). There was a groan. Blair poked harder with her nails.

"What?"

"If you don't get dressed and out the door within the next 60 seconds, you're fired."

The girl blinked her eyes open. "What?"

"Fifty-five," came the sleepy but mostly amused voice beside her.

She threw the covers off and Blair backed up to let the young woman pass with her uniform thrown on. The door closed right at 10 to go.

"Knew I shouldn't have let her watch _The Apprentice_," Chuck said to Nate as he grabbed the boxers Blair threw onto the bed.

"Was that before or after the Ivanka Thing?"

"Gross," Blair commented half heartedly. If she really cared about his reputation, she would have stopped being friends with him at least 2 years ago. "Does your father know you fraternize with the enemy?"

Chuck stood up from the bed, ignoring her rhetorical question. "Hey, B. We match," he smirked, nodding to the purple lace seen through her blouse.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Now I feel left out," Nate pouted from the doorway in his jeans and lacrosse T-shirt.

Blair walked over to him as Chuck finished putting clothes on. "Here," she said as she took off her headband and placed it on Nate's head, grinning. "Perfect."

Nate shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Think it messes up my hair," he murmured against her lips before giving her a full-mouthed kiss.

Chuck plucked the headband from Nate's head and placed it gently (like a crown) back in Blair's hair before passing them to the main part of the suite.

Just then, someone knocked and yelled "Room Service."

Chuck took the remaining steps to the door and opened it, letting the kid bring the cart in before tipping him and then shooing him off. By then, Blair and Nate came over, the three of them forming a circle around the cart.

Blair handed everyone a hot cup. She kissed Chuck's cheek as her only acknowledgement of the day and raised the cup to toast. The boys followed and they all took a sip.

Nate made a face at the unexpected taste. Chuck glanced at her in suspicion and lifted the top of one of the trays; there were three chocolate-filled croissants.

"You don't have to," Blair said quickly. "Check the other one."

Nate opened it to find two powered jelly donuts and three éclairs.

Blair set her cup down and walked over to Chuck's shelf of movies and games, bypassing _Tiffany's_ and grabbing the one she was looking for. She shooed the boys to the couch.

Nate brought the pastries and drinks to the table and the boys sat down.

Blair put the movie in and toed off her shoes. She then sat on Nate's lap, right side tucked into him, and settled her legs on Chuck. She grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The music to _The Godfather_ started.

Chuck put his hands on her jean-clad legs and took another sip of the hot chocolate in thanks.

And, thus, the trio spent Chuck's birthday watching classic gangster movies, ordering room service, and drinking.

Whether anyone called to wish Chuck a _happy birthday_, well, he wouldn't know since his phone was off the entire day (though no one stopped by either).

**.end.**

**AN: I'm currently on vacation in NYC so I'm really hoping my muse is having a blast. (Last stop is totally Tiffany's, so I will be updating my baby - pun intended - one day.)**


End file.
